


It's okay, I love you

by WarsWithWords



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarsWithWords/pseuds/WarsWithWords
Summary: Amethyst runs away one night, having to proof to the other gems, but especially herself that she is good and strong enough. But as she chases the corrupted gem they found earlier, something goes horribly wrong.





	

“I love you…”

That hoarse whisper, those three meaningful words, spoken to her in a voice that would never again be able to be any more than a hoarse whisper. It was like a candle slowly dying, the flame shrinking as it burned up.

That was the voice in which the three last words she heard were spoken in. The three last words spoken to her just before pearl poofed again. The three last words spoken before Amethyst fell down onto her knees.

She grasped towards the falling gem, but to no avail. It was already slowly disappearing into the depth of the ravine. Vanishing into the vast darkness below. The last thing the girl saw of the once shining and shimmering gem, were pieces of rock hitting the it, causing the crack to spread a last bit and the pearl to shatter. Shards plunged into the ravine below, returning to the darkness they originated from.

In the moments that followed, there was nothing left. No proof that there had ever been more than one person. No sign there had ever been a conflict. No evidence of the fact that Pearl had ever existed here.

 “No…!” The girl screamed in agony. She peeked over the edge, there was nothing. She wanted to do something, she could do nothing. It was unbearable. Pearl was gone, forever. She could do nothing about it. She couldn’t believe it.

Amethyst sat down onto the ground and stared at the dark night sky, her vision blurry and unclear. Her eyes were filled with tears that did not want to fall. She sat there for seconds. Sat there while the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours, which turned into days. She sat there, repeating the incidents over and over again in her head. She sat there, long after she had lost track of time.

This had all been her fault, she had caused this mess, it was all her fault. If only she had acted sooner, if only she had not been petrified, this would not have happened. Why couldn’t she ever do what was right? Why hadn’t she listened to the others? Why hadn’t she just done what they had told her to do? Jasper had been right all along, she was a failure. Everyone had told her it was a bad idea to chase the corrupted gem all on her own, yet here she was.

Why had she not listened to the others? She had just ran off in the middle of the night, sure to show them that she was not useless. That she could beat this being all alone, that she was strong enough. She just had to proof it.

She had almost reached her destination when she noticed a shadow accompanying hers. She had peeked over her shoulder and there had been a familiar face, painted with a faint smile, returning her gaze. Amethyst turned around to see Pearl standing on the sandstone earth behind her.

“Please believe me when I say it’s not a good idea,” Pearl began. “We care about you and we know you’re strong enough Amethyst, you don’t have to proof anything.”

“I’m sorry Pearl, but I have to do this,” Amethyst had answered. She had turned around and ran further into the sandstone mountains. She had not looked back to where Pearl was standing, not until she felt two strong arms around her a few moments later. She stopped and looked at the girl holding her.

“Amethyst, I’m serious! This is going to have a bad ending and what if you get hurt and-”

“And what Pearl, and what!”

“And I don’t want to lose you Amethyst! I do not want to lose you. I don’t want you to do something stupid and dangerous all on your own. I care about you, you have more people caring about you, you can’t just abandon us and possibly never come back,” Pearl urged.

These words startled Amethyst. She hadn’t realized this passionate part of Pearl still existed. She had assumed it had died together with Rose. She had never realized Pearl cared this much. Amethyst removed Pearls arms and had stepped back.

Just a second later she suddenly froze. In the midst of their encounter neither of them had paid attention to their surroundings, it had been their biggest mistake. All of a sudden Pearl stood a few feet in front of Amethyst, a claw stabbed through the place her heart would have been, had she been human.

Pearl had looked down and after their enemy had ripped its claw out of her, she stumbled back. Pearl poofed, her gem fell to the ground. The being that had attacked them tried to step on the pearl, with the intention of shattering the gem, but Amethyst had managed to materialize her whip, finally unfreezing. She had kept the beast from shattering the gem, but it had managed to get a hit in and a small crack had appeared.

Amethyst lured the beast some feet away from the cracked gem, materializing her whip. In the meantime Pearl had managed to reform. She never reformed this fast and something seemed wrong. The cracked gem on her forehead was dull and yet she was acting as if everything was a-okay.

Amethyst lost the beasts attention when Pearl reformed, it ran towards the confused gem and hit her so hard that pearl was thrown back. She gasped for air as she hit the ground.

Amethyst stood nailed to the ground and shot a panicked look towards Pearl. “Y-yo, yo, P? Are you alright,” she had stammered. After hearing only a soft whine, Amethyst leaped towards where their enemy had been standing. She was engulfed with rage. How could she have let this happen, what was wrong with her.

She lashed her whip out towards the beast, but it evaded easily, as if the power and speed Amethyst had were nothing. She had cracked her whip again and again and again, never hitting anything but air. Another whine escaped Pearl, Amethyst had turned her head towards where she had been lying down and saw that the crack in her gem was only spreading. Amethyst knew she had to hurry, knew she had to get at least one hit in. But this thing, she was not fast enough to even get close to touching it.

Amethyst lashed her whip out again, this time not towards the beast, but towards the ground just before its’ feet. The ground started rumbling and cracks started spreading as she hit it time and time again.

Amethyst had paused to see rock crumbling and falling into ravines beside them. She had looked for Pearl and realized she had not noticed how far away she moved. She had not noticed that the monster was now standing a few feet to the right of where Pearl was lying.

The cracks around them were spreading, more rocks crumbled and a moment later the beast had tried  to leap towards a safer place. But it had been too late. The impact of its legs pushing down rock, had caused that rock to crumble and the beast fell into the depth below.

The cracks were still growing bigger by the moment, almost completely separating the two girls. Amethyst noticed that, with the grumbling of the earth and the expanding of the gaps, the cracks in Pearls’ gem grew bigger simultaneously.

She screamed the other girls’ name as the cracks now creeped up to where Pearl was. In a moment of hopelessness, Amethyst jumped over cracks and from parts of the still solid ground, towards parts of almost completely crumbled rock ready to disappear into the ravine.

She leaped one more time, to a still solid part of the ground closest to Pearl. From there she grasped for the girls’ hand.

But Pearl had been out of reach.

Amethyst screamed and wailed as the ground around Pearl slowly collapsed completely. “I’m sorry Pearl,” she sobbed. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. You shouldn’t have followed me. You should never have come. I’m still not strong enough to protect anyone, if you hadn’t followed none of this would have happened. Oh pearl, I’m so sorry!”

The only reply she got was Pearls faint smile and the words, “it’s okay Amethyst, I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed that. Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought about it. Also pls tell me to write more often because i tend to write every six months it's bad. I hope you liked this little one shot and goodbye. (also today is my birthday haha pls kill me)


End file.
